


A song for Pedrosa

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Barbie Girl, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the song Barbie Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song for Pedrosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awerka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/gifts).



Hi Dani  
Hi Vale  
Wanna go for a ride  
Sure Vale  
Hop on

I’m a Pedrosa in the Rossi world  
Life in plaster, it’s a disaster  
You can break my bones, and all I’ll do is moan  
Try winning races, fall off in different places  
Come on Dani lets go crashing

I’m a Pedrosa in the Rossi world  
Life in plaster, it’s a disaster  
You can break my bones, and all I’ll do is moan  
Try winning races, fall off in different places

I’m a small Spanish guy in Moto GP world  
Watch me crash, I am hurt. Need a doctor  
You fell off, drop and roll, feel the shoulder in pain  
X ray here, broken arm, poor little Dani  
I can’t win, because I crash, and then I’m always hurt  
(uu-oooh-u)

I’m a Pedrosa in the Rossi world  
Life in plaster, it’s a disaster  
You can break my bones, and all I’ll do is moan  
Try winning races, fall off in different places

Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(uu-oooh-u)

Heal my arm, heal my leg do whatever it takes  
I have ridden like a fool, fallen flat on my face  
Hop back on; you’ll be fine, let us try it again  
Hit the track, fall back off, let’s go crashng

I can’t win, because I crash, and then I’m always hurt  
I can’t win, because I crash, and then I’m always hurt

Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(uu-oooh-u)

I’m a Pedrosa in the Rossi world  
Life in plaster, it’s a disaster  
You can break my bones, and all I’ll do is moan  
Try winning races, fall off in different places  
I’m a Pedrosa in the Rossi world  
Life in plaster, it’s a disaster  
You can break my bones, and all I’ll do is moan  
Try winning races, fall off in different places

Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Dani lets go crashing  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)


End file.
